The present invention relates to a wind motor with a drive, the input of which is coupled with a rotor shaft, wherein a separate mount is provided for the rotor shaft.
Erich Hau, Windkraftanlagen (Wind Power Plants), second revised and updated edition, Springer 1996, pages 242-247, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes different variants of the rotor mount. Thus, it is known to provide separate mounts for a long shaft. Furthermore, it is create a rotor mount completely in the drive or on a standing, hollow axis. The rear mount can also be integrated into the drive and the front mount can be designed as a separate mount. The separate mount for the rotor shaft can be integrated with a special mount base in the machine house or in a load-supporting power-house front wall. The last named mount types are also called three-point mounting, wherein the front mounting of the rotor shaft forms the main or rotor mount and the rear mounting is taken over by the drive, which in turn is supported laterally (left and right) on the machine support. The rotor, consisting of the rotor hub and the rotor blades, is connected with the rotor shaft and thus with the drive train and is carried by it. When working on the drive train, for which the drive must be disassembled, the rotor must also be disassembled together with drive train in the case of known wind power plants. This is associated with considerable effort.
EP 1 291 521 A1, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, suggests to screw the rotor hub with the machine support or the front wall of the machine house so that the rotor can remain on the wind motor while the drive is repaired and lifted out of the machine house.
A holding device for the rotor shaft when there is no support of the rotor shaft by the drive is known from Powerful News, a newsletter from NEG Micon A/S, August 2000, page 4, right column, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The holding device has a bridge spanning the rotor shaft, which is connected with the machine support on its outer ends. The bridge is screwed with the machine mount in the mounted state and has in the middle area a recess, which accepts the rotor shaft. If the drive is disassembled, the rotor shaft is loaded by the rotor and tries to tip upwards via the separate mount. The rotor shaft is held down in its position by the holding bridge connected with the machine support.
A device for drive exchange in the case of a wind power plant is known from the post-published European patent application EP 1 617 075 A1, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. This device also uses a yoke, which has a bay for the installation of the rotor shaft. The bay is closed via a clamp, which clamps the rotor shaft firmly against the bay.
The object of the invention is to develop an option for easily performing work on the drive in a wind motor without having to disassemble the entire drive train.